


My Turn

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Just some Malcolm and Trip. (12/02/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I'm just to get the hang of a drabble. I told my teacher about these and she was interested. I'm trying to fine tune it!  


* * *

"My Turn." Malcolm tells Trip.

"But I'm not done with you yet."

"But I want to do this for you." Malcolm changes places with his lover. Soon Trip is moaning in pleasure and wishes he could kiss Malcolm to show him how much he loves what he is doing.

"Malc, I'm so glad you know how to do this. I don't think I ever want anyone else to do this to me."

"It's my pleasure." Malcolm goes back to working on Trip.

"Harder, please. Deeper...Oh yeah, that's the spot." Trip moans louder.

Malcolm stops. "How is your back now?"


End file.
